Brotherhood of the Force
The Brotherhood is an Order of Force users and non-Force users. They are descendants of the Jedi Order but they hold no such title anymore. The Brotherhood are extremist when it comes to balancing of the Force. They hold no tolerance against those that seek to miss use the Force in any way. For many years, they have been hidden, destroying those that seek to destroy life and cause chaos. They’re main mission is to rid the galaxy of all those misusers that plague the Galaxy and use to twist the Force to their will. The Brotherhood are the ones that will seek judgment against the darksiders of the galaxy and swift action will befall to those that dare not change their ways. The Brotherhood is everywhere and nowhere, they are the light that pierces the dark, the armor that protects the heart, they are the Brotherhood of the Force the protectors of the Force. Life in the Brotherhood The planet notably known as The Citadel houses millions of people from a variety of races and many developed and undeveloped Force users call the planet home. The society is broken up into three major ‘’houses’’; the House of Scribes, the House of Warriors, and the House of Centura. The House of Scribes follows the path of peace and understanding. They are opposite of the House of Warriors as they find alternatives to situations, most of them leaning toward peaceful outcomes. Notable jobs the House of Scribes are tasked with is the heath care R&D division for the Brotherhood, they are keepers of the ancient holocrons and other Force sensitive artifacts. The grand libraries that line the walls of the base of Citadel Tower, and the many archeological and exploring expedition tasked around the Galaxy. They also posses the Covenant of the Seers, which is ran by High Scribe Herra. The House of Warriors follow the path of the lightsaber and seek the destruction of all Darksiders. They hold the Acolyte sect as well as the Sleeper and Sentinel organizations'. They are tasked in leading the Brotherhood's Army and Navy, as well as, the development of weapons and other military technology. The House of Centura are the people that live their day-to-day lives in the cities on Citadel and run the spice and raw materiel facilities on the surrounding moons. There is one ruling leader (Grand Master) and a ruling council (Council of the Elders). Both authority positions have check and balances when important decisions are made and when laws are enacted. =History= The Brotherhood was created by Jedi Knights and Padawan’s that survived the Jedi Purge. Jedi Master Ogmis Cantrel was at the forefront of the creation. The only Jedi Master present at the time he led the construction of the Brotherhood. The first mission that Ogmis Cantrel order was to seek out and find Jedi survivors and recruit them to the cause of the Brotherhood and to shelter them from Imperial assassins. Change of Cause The original cause for the Brotherhood was to preserve and protect the Jedi and it's ways during the dark times, but after years in seclusion the cause shifted and they reorganized their order with a different outlook on how the Force should be interpreted. During the reorganization the survivors of the Jedi purge changed the way they saw the Force. They began to believe that if you controlled your emotions and used emotions properly that it gave you more control over the Force and thus giving you a better connection with it. When they strayed from the ancient teachings of the Jedi they discarded their titles as Jedi and became the Brotherhood. They don't see the Force as a light or dark entity but a simple extension of oneself to manipulate and bend to their will. =The Citadel= The Citadel is the headquarters for the Brotherhood. It is located on a planet that is completely surrounded by a Force blocking nebula. Citadel Tower is a large fortress temple that houses the warriors of the Brotherhood. Around the towering fortress is a modern city scape that houses millions of inhabitants. The planet was void of any intelligent life when the first explorers discovered the star system. The planet has an abundance of animal life. Some of the animals on the planet aren't native to the planet. Speculation on the ancient temples' on the planet, dates back pre-Sith Wars. Theorist believe the Force nebula was created by the ancient Force users as a shield to protect the planet and it's inhabitants from other Force wielders. None of the Scribe archeologist have found any clues on where the civilization that build the ancient cities went, or what happen to them. =Mentioned Members of the Brotherhood= Grand Master Ogmis Cantrel Elder Council *Dak Reickhoff *Daveon Buildamor *Don Cuhrka *Fasa De LaAris *Herra *Mia WindRhide *Octavius Rol *Tara Ming Paladin *Andria Cain *Maxus J. Gerhard Master of Scribes Merlin Veneph Acolyte *Alexander Cain *Artemus Vulcan *John Gattoh *Patrick Primus *William Erwels, "Tann" Scribe *Alicia Cain *Harrison *Gat Ramose *Laura de'Oleon Apprentices *Cedric Cadell *Gabriel Prium *Schran Dagen =Brotherhood Ranks= Grand Master Only one can receive this prestigious title. Grand Master is the title for the leader of the Brotherhood. Only a council member of the Council of Elders can choose who can be the Grand Master. You do not have to be an Elder to become the Grand Master. Only the best of the Paladin or High Scribes can become a Grand Master. The Warrior Sect ---- Paladin Paladins focus on their Lightsaber skills and combat skills. Paladins are consider the best swordsmen in the Brotherhood and the most skilled in the art of war. They embody the true warrior spirit. Only the very best Acolyte's can become Paladin warriors. Acolyte This rank makes up the most of the Brotherhood's Warrior Sect. Acolytes are mostly become field agents that hunt miss-users or join the Sleepers intelligence branch. They are warriors for the Brotherhood. They have full authority to track down Dark Jedi and determined what the punishment will be out in the field. The most sentences are punished by death, but other sentinels have been merciful and brought back the miss-user back to Ardum Prison on one of Citadel's moon. * Sentinel: Are special Acolytes and Paladins that are ordained by the Elder Council to past judgment on Dark Jedi and Sith. They can make the decision if a particular darksider would be allowed to live or die out in the field. Sentinels are usually tasked with a small team. All teams vary in size and strength depending on the operation, but most of the time, teams are about three Forcers and three or four Hoplytes. All Acolytes and Paladins posses their very own Acolyte Armor. Apprentice Usually there are two Apprentices to one Acolyte, but some Acolyte's have had more then two. Equivalent to a seasoned Padawan. In order for an Apprentice to gain the rank of Acolyte they must master Battle Precognition and Battlemind. Scribe Sect ---- Or known as the Logistical Branch. These warriors make up the reserved portion of the Brotherhood. They rely on the Force as a tool to help better the prosperity of the Brotherhood . They also are the engineers, intelligence operatives, and medical personnel. Master of Scribes These are the Senior Scribes they usually run their particular departments. They are the instructors for the Order's Academy. Scribe Scribes are what keep the Brotherhood running. They do all the jobs like Communications, Quarter Master Duties, Supply and Demand, the Transport of goods/materials, other. Initiate Initiates don't fight. They are the adolescence that are emitted to the Brotherhood Academy. They either become a Scribe or Apprentice depending on what they choose as their profession. Sleeper Agents ---- Sleepers are either Scribes or Acolyte's that go undercover into different organizations like the Galactic Empire and New Republic. The Sleeper Agents completely integrate themselves into those selected organization and relay information back to the Citadel. Because Sleepers are secret agents they usually don't take on Apprentices. Hoplytes ---- Hoplytes are non-Force sensitive warriors that are in the Brotherhood. They make up the bulk of the Brotherhood forces. Every citizen of Citadel are Hoplytes. They are skilled soldiers and are usually trained in the art of blaster weapons, vibro-tech, and hand-to-hand combat. Temple Guard These Hoplytes are the most skilled out of the non-Force users. They are the guardsmen of Citadel Prime where the Brotherhood have their headquarters at. They are highly skilled with all forms of weaponry and marshal arts. Some have even been trained in the use of a lightsaber from their Force-user counterparts. They are adorn with modified Acolyte battle armor. Their helm is one similar to roman centurion helmets with horse hair plumes adorn on the top of the helmet. Their standard weapons' are one four foot long vibro-katana, SSK-7 heavy blaster pistol, and a hidden vibro dagger. Drop Troopers They are fast and mobile Hopolyte special forces. They are trained by Paladins for quick attacks and the latest in offensive tactics. Some of the drop troopers are actual Mandalorians recruited by the Brotherhood. There are only hundred trained droptroopers but with war declared with the Cult of Shadow maybe more will join the special forces unit. The special forces unit is the 1st Droptrooper Battalion stationed on the Vindication. =A True Warrior of the Force= In the Brotherhood every Force user is indoctrinated in the ways of the Force. When Initiates are accepted into the Citadel Academy they are taught to use their emotion to better their connection with the Force. As they are taught to use their emotions they are also taught to be mindful of them. A true warrior controls his emotions and uses them to better themselves and others around them. The Brotherhood don't consider a light or dark side of the Force but a unifying Force that if tapped they can use it to better themselves as warriors and help better the Galaxy. When Force users do fall, the Brotherhood sees them as a bane and a misuser of the Force. All Warriors of the Brotherhood are encouraged to have families and to live meaningful lives. Brotherhood ships *Sibilance-class Destroyer (Vindication) *8x Velox-class Corvette *3x Corellian Corvette (Optimist Corellian) *Nebulon-B Frigate (Medical Ship, Andria's Grace) Fighters Theta-1 Alecer-class Starfighter Active Threads *Harbinger of Death: Mantle of Darkness Pt.2 *Brotherhood: Harbinger of Death Pt.1